prison_architectfandomcom-20200222-history
Update 12
'This update is on the steam branch 'beta', meaning it will not ' automatically download. You must manually switch to that branch to see this new version. - Right click on Prison Architect in your games list - Click 'Properties' - Click 'Betas' - Select 'beta' from the list. (Restart steam if it doesn't show up) - The update will then download. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q6FmOacal6Q = Staff Needs (continued) - New staff break behaviour - Staff will now take a break when they feel they need to, providing there are enough guards idling - No more than 10% of your staff will take a break at any time - Staff will stay on their break until their needs are taken care of, but will give up eventually if nothing is available - Fixes to staff needs provisions: - Staff Rooms and Staff Canteens are now assigned a nearby kitchen in the Food Logistics view, just like any normal Canteen. - Cooks from that chosen kitchen will handle stacking and cleaning food trays. - The assigned kitchen can be overridden manually as normal. - More food trays and staff meals will be ordered automatically when you have staff needs enabled - Stopped cooks from stacking dirty food trays with stacks that were miles away in a different canteen - Fixed tons of issues with staff not using providers when on their breaks - Fixed serious issues with food trays not been cleaned and replaced when in staff canteens. - The staff tooltip widget in the top bar now shows ALL guard types, including dog handlers, snipers and armed guards. - Staff Morale - Affected by happy staff versus unhappy staff, - Affected by long term staff deaths - Affected by currently injured - Affected by salary. - Staff wages - Upkeep now specified in materials.txt - Pay rises possible from Policy screen. - Staff will go on strike if morale falls to 0%, and demand a large pay rise to return to work. - Cooks/Gardeners/Janitors now have needs. - Tunnel searching You can now issue the command 'search for tunnels from any cell toilet. This will search all toilets in the block for escape tunnels. = Steam Cloud saves - You can now use the cross-platform Steam Cloud to store your prison and campaign save games. - Simply toggle the checkbox on the save screen in order to enable/disable this feature. - The save window will show which save games are on the cloud with a handy icon. - Save games made when Steam Cloud is disabled will be saved on your local machine only. - 3D Mode improved. - The following will be suspended during riots, or during staff strikes: - Delivery of daily supplies - Garbage collection - Exports collection - Prisoner intake - Collection of dead bodies. = Weather (continued) - New weather icon in top toolbar. - 'Overcast' visual effect now only applies to outdoors (which will look greyed out) - 'Heatwave' visual effect only applies to outdoors (which will look very bright) - Rebalanced all weather probabilities, making 'clear skies' more common, rain/overcast/snow less common - Weather now has a chance to change every 12 hours. (previously 24 hours) = BUG FIXES - Fixed : Riot Guards refused to fight when in prisoner controlled sectors - Fixed : Emergency staff sometimes "fell" out of their vehicle long before it arrived at the Deliveries zone - Fixed : All new prisoners are not assigned parole times properly. This remains the case until save/reload. - Fixed : Added pages to CI menu to prevent it running off the screen = MORE BUG FIXES 0011379: & Load Prisoner Needs Table in savegame are stored twice (lim_ak) 0011173: & User Interface Japanese Text not wrapping (lim_ak) 0011346: & Behaviour Staff Canteen starved of trays (Chris) 0011393: & Behaviour Riot police got stuck in riot zone (Chris) 0011402: & Behaviour Staff not eating meals, staff canteens not used (Chris) 0011369: & Behaviour Security won't eat (Chris) 0010925: & Behaviour Riot guards refuse to move (Chris) 0011371: & Behaviour Armed Guards don't move (Chris) 0011394: & Behaviour Staff Meals improperly distributed (Chris) 0011364: & Behaviour Riot guards instantly leave Riot van when they arrive (Chris) Change log taken directly from steam. Category:Version History